Kitties
by Mizzykitty
Summary: Pure outrageous fantasy fluff! Let's just say I fell out of the lemon tree and hit every branch on the way down. YAOI. Ryou/Take/Kei/Shin.


Takepon kitty watched anxiously as the Takahashi's discussed among themselves in hushed murmurs. Ryousuke whispered in Shinpon kitty's ear, and deposited something in his brother's hand. Shinpon knelt to the ground and waited nervously as Keisuke circled around behind him. Takepon felt a surge of excitement tingle up his spine. Although he already knew what was about to happen, the anticipation made it all the more thrilling. Keisuke ran his hands languorously through Shinpon's hair, soothing and petting till he relaxed against him. Smiling, the blond man pulled a small red object out of his pocket. He drew the thin strap of leather across Shinpon kitty's throat, and suddenly buckled it into place. Shinpon reached up to tug and itch at the unfamiliar tightness of the collar, but Ryousuke tsked and pulled his hand away.

"Now, kitty, don't pull," the older Takahashi told him.

Takepon unconsciously reached up to finger his own collar, made of shiny black leather. He was used to the feel of it now, to the point where he usually forgot it was even there. Memories of the day Ryousuke had put it on him flooded his mind and he grinned lazily. Images of his master smiling down at him flashed across his mind's eye, as well as input from his other senses: the faint scent of leather, the sudden constriction, the feel of his master's hands on him. He closed his eyes, immersed in the memories. But he was suddenly snapped back to reality by the sound of pants unzipping. Opening his eyes, his attention was caught immediately by the sight of his master.

Ryousuke stripped slowly in front of the still kneeling Shinpon, sliding first his jeans off, and then his boxers. He unbuttoned his long white shirt carefully, then removed it altogether. Since both kitties were already naked, the blond man was the only dressed one left in the room. He didn't seem bothered by this however, and stood contentedly behind Shinpon, his hands resting lightly his kitty's shoulders.

Running his hand lightly along Shinpon's cheek, Ryousuke tipped his head up and took a step closer. The kitty sniffed hesitantly at Ryousuke for a second before licking him experimentally. The older man groaned softly.

"Go on," Keisuke whispered, pushing him slightly towards his brother.

Encouraged by Ryousuke's reaction, and his master's words, Shinpon inched closer and then wrapped his lips uncertainly around the tip. The Mazda driver gasped and thrust in further. Shinpon reached up and gripped Ryousuke's hips tightly as he slowly worked his tongue and lips against the hardened flesh. Keisuke knelt behind him and slid his hands down his chest. One hand stopped to tease Shinpon's nipples while the other continued downwards till it was wrapped around his shaft. The kitty made a small strangled sound in the back of his throat and arched into Keisuke's hands, swallowing Ryousuke's entire length in the process. The FC driver moaned.

From his seat on the bed, Takepon kitty squirmed uncontrollably at the sound of his master's pleasure. More than anything he wanted to join them on the thickly carpeted floor. But his master had told him to stay put, and he knew he could not join them without an invitation. Unconsciously, he began to stroke himself as he watched the three of them play.

Keisuke stood up and began to remove his clothes. Shinpon kitty mewled in disappointment, but Ryousuke shushed him. His hands tangled in the kitty's hair, holding him firmly to keep him from disengaging and turning around to see what his master was doing. Shinpon whined in frustration.

"Shh, I'm here," Keisuke knelt, whispering in Shinpon's ear. The kitty relaxed visibly and Ryousuke loosened his grip on him. The FD driver carefully parted Shinpon's long hair and kissed the back of his neck. He trailed wet kisses all the way down his spine, then blew softly on them. Shinpon shivered with delight. Continuing downwards, Keisuke parted his cheeks with his hands and licked tantalizingly. The kitty quivered in response, increasing his rhythm and making Ryousuke gasp. Swiftly, before Shinpon had much time to think about it, Keisuke thrust deep within him. The kitty cried out in fear and surprise, but with Ryousuke's grip on his head and Keisuke's hold on his hips, he was unable to escape. Takepon twitched sympathetically, but stayed rooted to the spot despite his most ardent impulses. Shinpon whimpered heartbreakingly, and the brothers exchanged a glance over his head. Keisuke had frozen, afraid to hurt him further, and unsure of how to proceed. Ryousuke nodded sharply at him.

"Keep going," he hissed. Keisuke hesitated, then nodded. He began to move in a slow rhythm, then reached around Shinpon to grasp his shaft. Immediately, the kitty stopped whimpering and thrust into his hand. Ryousuke smiled and nodded at Keisuke, who sighed with relief. The three quickly built a fluid rhythm. With each thrust from behind, Shinpon was pushed into Keisuke's hand, and into Ryousuke. Their rhythm gradually increased as Keisuke quickened his pace. The kitty arched into his master as both brothers emitted identical gasps of pleasure. Both began thrusting faster into him, knowing each other so well that they matched paces. Finally, Keisuke's sharp cry rang in Takepon's ears as he climaxed, quickly followed by his master's gasp as they both came, filling Shinpon from both sides. The kitty himself came explosively all over his master's hand, shuddering in ecstasy even as he collapsed in exhaustion.

Keisuke cuddled Shinpon close, stroking his head and pressing light kisses to his temple.  
"You're mine now," he murmured in his ear. "You're mine and I love you."

The kitty mewed softly in response, wrapping his arms around his master and burying his face in his shoulder. Keisuke smiled and hugged him all the tighter.

"Takepon!" Ryousuke called sharply.

Takepon kitty jumped in surprise, putting his hands guiltily behind his back.

"What have you been doing?" his master asked, arching an eyebrow at him.

"Nothing," he answered innocently.

Ryousuke pushed him down on the bed and lightly stroked his erection.

"Then what's this?"

Takepon cried out and thrust his hips, on the verge of climax.

"Bad kitty, lying to me like that," Ryousuke tsked, removing his hand. He whimpered in frustration. "Bad kitty!" Ryousuke repeated, tapping him on the nose to emphasize his point. Cringing, Takepon cast him a woefully pathetic look of utter contrition. Ryousuke resisted the urge to laugh as he trailed his finger down to rest on Takepon's lips. He licked his master apologetically, sucking lightly on his finger. Ryousuke popped his finger into Takepon's mouth and allowed him to suck and nibble on it. Then he removed his hand, eliciting a disappointed mewl from him. Smiling ever so slightly, Ryousuke reached down and slipped his moistened finger into him, putting pressure on his prostate. He screamed, arching clear off the bed. The FC driver chuckled and bent down to envelop Takepon's shaft in his mouth. He cried out in pleasure, thrusting upwards as his master's finger worked within him. Already on the edge of ecstasy, it only took a few moments before he climaxed with a sob of relief and rapture.

Ryousuke licked his lips and grinned. Gathering him into his arms, his master hugged him and kissed him lovingly. Feeling drained yet content, he snuggled against his master's chest.

"Poor kitty, tired already?"

He nodded sleepily.

"Then why don't you sleep? I'll come back to check on you later, ok?"

He nodded again. His master gently tucked him into bed and kissed him on the forehead.

"Keisuke?"

Shinpon kitty had fallen asleep in his arms and, afraid to wake him, Keisuke had simply been sitting on the floor holding him.

Ryousuke laughed.  
"Why don't you put him on the bed, so they can sleep?"

"Oh, good idea, Aniki!"  
Keisuke carried Shinpon to the bed and set him down next to Takepon kitty, being careful not to wake either of them. Pressing a final kiss to Shinpon's lips, he followed his brother out of the bedroom.

Awakened by the move and the sudden absence of body heat, Shinpon kitty snuggled closer to Takepon kitty, waking him.

Takepon hugged him close as Shinpon laid his head on his chest.  
"See? Told you you'd like it," he mumbled sleepily.

"Yeah…thanks, Takepon."

"No problem. Happy birthday, Shinpon."


End file.
